


Float

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [147]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between friends trying to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

“Just lay back and let yourself float. It’ll be just like when you go EV during a battle.” Wes grinned, bobbing up and down in the water as he looked at Hobbie.

Hobbie grumbled and scowled at Wes in return. “I do know how to float, and I do not go EV so often in battle that you need to comment on it yet again. In fact, you were the one to go EV in the last battle.”

Tycho rolled his eyes and started moving away, “I need a break, and a drink. I’m hitting the beach again if anyone needs a voice of sanity.”

Wes snickered, “Sanity? When have I ever needed that?” He turned to Hobbie before Tycho was all the way out of hearing range, and spoke quietly, “And why would I seek out Tycho for it even if I were looking?”

Hobbie snorted, upsetting his balance in the water. He sputtered a little and stood, the water coming up over most of his chest where they were in the water. “Agreed. I’d go to a non-Rogue if I wanted sanity; anyone who willingly flies with us has to be crazy.”


End file.
